In This World
by SuperbSaiyan
Summary: Imagine waking up in a strange world, with no memories. You find out, everything you thought you had learned is a lie.. In this World.
1. Chapter 1

Let's see, I've been here… 3 months. Yeah that's right, I've been in this strange world for 3 whole months now. I still don't know how I got here, I just woke up here, in the middle of nowhere, actually. I had no memories of what I could have been doing before that, or even who… or what, I was. This strange world is made up of blocks, and nothing but blocks, the only circular objects anywhere to be seen are the shadows, which, for some inexplicable reason, or circular.

These blocks are each approximately one cubic meter in size, and can be broken if I punch them for long enough. I can break them by punching them without even actually touching them, just by punching in their direction. After they break, the drop a smaller version of itself, which will instantly fly into my pocket. I can grab a block out of my pocket, and place it instantly, again, from a distance. All I know is that I'm stuck here, and that I'm being hunted.

After the square sun sets, or anywhere that's dark, these weird creatures will begin to appear, out of nowhere. For some reason, they all try to kill me. I don't know why, maybe their just hungry, but I've never seen one eat. Zombies are usually pretty easy to kill off, they're nothing more than a nescience, and their counterpart, skeletons, are more difficult. Skeletons shoot arrows, so they have range, but their not too dangerous. Spiders can be tricky, as they can run fast, jump high, and climb up walls, but aren't too powerful. Their counterpart, the cave spider, on the other hand, is even faster, and possesses a deadly venom, but they only appear in a few places underground.

A few other mobs have been issues, but none so much as the creeper. Creepers are large, green creatures that are a combination of a vine and an animal, but explode once within a one meter radius of me. Unlike zombies and skeletons, they're around during the day, and unlike spiders, are always trying to kill me.

Creepers were the most dangerous mob I've encountered, until I took a trip straight to hell… literally. AKA, the "Nether". Here, mobs are far more dangerous than back on Earth, and I was quickly driven out only after managing to collect one block. An item called "glowstone".

After returning to Earth, I decided to try to make a torch, but using glowstone instead of coal, in the hopes that it would be brighter. I succeeded in crafting something, but it wasn't a torch, as I couldn't place it, and it gave off no light. I ran around outside to see if it could do anything. After a while, night had fallen, but I had my weapons on me, so I wouldn't be in danger. I decided to head back home, and on my way, I saw something out of the corner of my eye…


	2. Chapter 2

At first, I couldn't tell what it was, but as I turned my head to take a better look at it, it began to run away into the nearby forest. For just a split second, I was able to make out it was a creeper! Not surprising, but was it running from me? No, that couldn't be possible; I guess it just didn't see me. I wasn't far from my home, a creeper this close could be trouble, I'd better go take care of it. I equipped my diamond sword, through what seems like telekinesis, and sprinted after the green demon.

I was running for a while, but I never got tired; I never do. I started to catch up to it, when it tripped. I had never seen anything trip before in this world, nor did I know what it is on which it could have tripped, but maybe, if it didn't see me, it wouldn't ignite. I ran up to it, sword in hand, when I lost focus and equipped that strange glowstone torch-like item I had crafted earlier. Once this happened, my vision came out of focus for just a split second, but when it came back, the creeper looked different... very different. It looked... human, not blocky like me, but actually human. I don't know how I knew what looked "human" other than my blocky form, but I somehow recognized the appearance as humanoid.

Then... it turned its head, and looked at me, that's when I saw its face. All this happened in only a second, but looking back, it felt like much longer. My arm was still raised. Granted, I had this strange item equipped, but I was still ready to strike. As soon as I saw its face, though, I lowered my arm. It looked too humanoid, the first thing I can remember seeing that looked this way. Not only its appearance, but its expression. It hadn't occurred to me that creepers or any other monster could feel pain, much less fear, but this thing's face suggested very differently. Its skin was... skin tone, not green, like I would have expected. Rather, it was cloaked in a green fabric... a sweatjacket? This caught me by surprise... to say the least... and it took me too long to process it, much longer than it should have.

From this moment on in my recounting of what happened, I will stop referring to the creeper as "it", as it is at this point I could see it clearly, and the shock had slightly subsided. From here on, I shall refer to the creeper with "she" rather than "it".

Surprise surprise, she was female. Wait.. do creepers have gender? The creeper wasn't the only thing different, though. I looked down for only a split second, and saw myself. I, too, looked human, and no longer looked blocky and squared-off. The terrain remained unchanged, however. I emptied my hand, and both myself, and the creeper returned to normal, the creeper still staring at me. Not surprisingly, when I re-equipped the strange item, both our appearances returned to their more humanoid forms. She was still looking at me, with an expression of fear, obviously fearing for her own life. I wonder how we both appeared in her eyes?

I can't see myself from an outside observer's point of view, but I'm sure my face must have had a look of absolute shock about it as well, this was a bit much to take in at one time. I relaxed myself and lowered myself to the ground, sitting next to the creeper. She had orange hair and eyes, and although I'm not sure how I could have possibly known this, she looked to be about fourteen years of age or so. I've never seen another intelligent life-form in this world, so I guess what I was about to do would make me the first to attempt communication with a creeper, although it took me a second to "locate" my own voice.

"Hello... Y.. you're a creeper?" The first time I've actually used my own voice in quite some time. She nodded slowly, still looking at me with a look of terror.

"Can you speak?"

"Y.. yes." Her voice matched her appearance, in contrast to the hissing sound I've heard creepers make thus far.

"And... you aren't going to explode...?" Her initial look of terror began to diminish. She shook her head. "Well, why not? Every creeper I've seen thus far has."

"I.. I was hoping to get away from you without having to resort to that." This creeper seemed to be the most intelligent creature I've seen so far. The most humanoid creatures in appearance, the villagers, are actually quite unintelligent, and act as though their being controlled by some poor AI on a machien somewhere. "AI", "machine", I've never heard these words before, nor have I used them, but in my thoughts, they make perfect sense, I understand them perfectly. I wonder if I'm real, if this world is real?

"Why were you trying to get away from me?" I've never had a chance to have a conversation with anything besides myself, hopefully I could make the best out of this situation.

"Why else? I'd rather not die tonight." Her expression of terror was forming more into a look of anger or frustration.

"So you were worried I was going to kill you?" She nodded. I let my own expression soften a little bit, as I was beginning to better understand the situation. I put my hand on her shoulder, but got my sword ready to equip just in case. "I wouldn't try to kill anything if it weren't a threat to me."

"So I'll be safe as long as I'm not going to explode?"

"Yes."

"I won't, as long as you won't attack me."

"Okay, so I guess we have an agreement. And sorry for scaring you before, I've never seen a creeper that wasn't about to blow itself up."

"Oh. It's fine, just don't do it again." That was the first time I saw her smile.

"By the way, this may sound strange, but I need to ask you something." I held out my arm in front of her. "Can you see anything branching off at the end of my arm?"

"You mean your fingers, yeah, of course I can see them." Hmm... "fingers", I've never seen my own fingers before, but I understood what it meant. I guess what I could only see with this new item is what this creeper always sees.

"So.. what were you doing out here?"

"Living, not much more to it than that."

"Hmm... do you have any sort of shelter?"

"Not really."

"I don't know much about creepers, so sorry for asking so many questions, but what do creepers eat?"

"'Eat'? We eat food, same as you."

"Do creepers have any 'natural enemies'?"

"Well, sometimes skeletons will try to hunt us, I don't know why, and creepers sometimes try to kill other creepers. Of course we're also prone to accident and natural disasters."

"Would you say you're 'safe' out here?"

"I guess so, I've been fine this long."

"Okay, well, I have to get home now, it was nice meeting you."

"Thanks, you, too. I'll try to find you tomorrow, by the way, my name's 'Cupa'. What should I call you?" I've never had use for a name, I've never needed one, nor have I been called by one. I quickly said the simplest name I could think of in a short time.

"Steven. Call me Steve." I was Steve now. "Well goodnight Cupa, I might see you tomorrow, just don't sneak up on me."

"Goodnight, Steve."


	3. Chapter 3

I made my way home, or, rather, I began my way home, but chasing after Cupa had led me into an area with which I was unfamiliar, and it was dark, I could find my way in the daylight, but not now. I backtracked my way back to where Cupa had tripped, looking for her. After a minute or two(during which I luckily encountered no other monsters), I found her.

"Hey, Cupa!" I must have surprised her, as she jumped up about a meter into the air.

"Steve? Weren't you going home?"

"Funny story about that..."

"You're lost, aren't you?"

"I might be..." Cupa started laughing. "Anyway, I'm going to make a quick shelter here for the night. You said you didn't have any kind of shelter, and you could spend the night at my temporary shelter if you promise not to attack, I could make another room."

"Oh... Okay, I promise I'm not going to hurt you." I already had enough materials in my infinite-seeming pocket to make a two-roomed house out of wooden planks, and placed a wooden door in the front.

"Well it's not much, but it's enough for the night."

"You put that together pretty fast!"

"If you think this is good, you should see my actual house." Once we were inside, I placed torches to add some light. Luckily, torches don't set wood on fire. It was bright enough now that I could see Cupa's face more clearly, she looked tired. Also I could make out her clothing a bit better. The hood of her jacket had the design of a creeper face, how it looks without this strange item. She was wearing gloves on both hands, I couldn't tell if they were leather, plastic, or what they were. She also had no pants, rather, she just wore dark green panties and leggings that came up half way up her thighs. I wouldn't bother describing her outfit, but it has more importance than you, or I, would think at the time. I placed one bed down in the room farther from the door.

"So where would you like to sleep, Cupa?" She started to blush.

"Umm... could I sleep in this room, I'd feel more comfortable farther from the door."

"Oh okay." I grabbed another bed to place in the other room, and walked through the "doorway".

"Oh! Umm... I think I'd feel safer if you slept in this room, also."

"Oh, you sure?"

"Yeah, just don't try doing anything to me while I'm asleep." Her voice sounded tired, as well.

"Don't worry." I walked back into 'our' room and placed the other bed down with 2 meters in between the two. We both got into our beds, mine being the one closer to the door. "Cupa?."

"Yeah?"

"Do you ever think that, maybe we're not real, but just parts of some... virtual simulation on a machine somewhere?" Her response took a while.

"No, Neo." I don't know why she called me that, but I guess I was 'Neo" now.


	4. Chapter 4

I fell asleep very quickly, no dreams that I could remember, though. It was a more-or-less peaceful sleep, until I was woke up halfway through the night by a loud banging sound.

"Cupa, is that you?" Cupa let out a yawn.

"Neo? What's wrong?" So she was still using that name. I guess she hadn't made the sound.

"Well..." The sound came back again, this time accompanied by a groan. "Zombies! Cupa get out of bed and get down!" She did, and I grabbed my diamond sword, ready for them to break the door. I got to the door just as it broke, letting in 5 zombies. 3 of them attacked me, the other two headed for Cupa. I quickly stabbed one of the 2 in the head, killing it instantly. I headed for the other one, but was tackled by the three that were after me. After a few swings, I killed them all, sustaining a little bit of damage, though. I started to relax, until I heard a scream from behind me.

"Cupa!" Dammit, I forgot about the last one. There were five, I only killed four. The zombie was standing over Cupa, and she had partially taken off one of her gloves, I'm not quite sure why. "Cupa! Get down!" It didn't take me more than a second to take down the last zombie. "Cupa! Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I think so." She looked completely terrified. My vision was still a little fuzzy, but I think her eyes were tearing. In the heat of the moment, I hadn't noticed the zombies looked more human, too, but their bodies disappeared soon, leaving behind some rotten flesh.

"You don't have a wound do you?" She held up one arm, with a small puncture mark on it. "Cupa, stay calm, I can get a healing potion for that." I sat down next to her and grabbed one from my pocket and handed it to her.

"Thank you." She drank it.

"Also, we don't need you getting infected, you should eat a golden apple, just in case. I don't want you to become my next enemy." I handed her a golden apple, which she ate. "It's probably nothing, but just in case."

"I promised I wouldn't hurt you, remember?" Her look of fear had diminished. I put my hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah, but you can't be sure what you'd do if you were a zombie." She leaned into me a little bit, and I could feel how fast her heart was beating. I don't know if creepers' hearts beat the same as my own, but it felt very fast, which was understandable.

"If I make a promise, I mean it, and I promise I'm never going to hurt you."

"Alright, alright, but I'm guessing you still wouldn't want to become a 'zombie-creeper'. I'll go place some blocks in that doorway and we can go back to sleep, okay?"

"Okay." Now that she was more calm, her voice sounded a lot more tired. She wrapped her arms around my back before letting go and standing again. When she did I stood up, as well, and placed wooden planks where the door was, I'll break them in the morning, along with this entire base.

When I got back into 'our' room, Cupa was already in bed, asleep. "Goodnight again, Cupa." I whispered. I got into my own bed, and fell asleep. This time, I had a dream.

My dream was Cupa and I sitting together outside in a rain-storm, smiling. This lasted for what felt like a half hour. I looked at her, and she began to say something, but was cut short when I saw a bolt of lightning, accompanied by its sonic counterpart: thunder. That's when I woke up. This time, it was bright outside.


	5. Chapter 5

I yawned. "Cupa?" I didn't hear a response. I looked to the side of me, where her bed was, and she was there, still asleep. I sat on the edge of my bed, and waited for her to wake up, it couldn't take long.

A few minutes later, when she did get up, I greeted her with: "Good morning, Cupa." She looked at me, confused for a second, then responded.

"Hey, Neo." I guess that was my name from now on.

"So Cupa, you want anything to eat?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, sure." I guess she was still half-asleep.

"I have some apples, sound good?"

"Yeah, sounds great." I grabbed a couple apples from my inventory and handed them to her. "Aren't you going to eat any?"

"I'm not hungry." She shrugged, and ate her apples.

"Listen Cupa, I was thinking... You would probably have been attacked by those zombies last night whether you were here or not. You would probably be safer if you stayed at my house."

"You're asking me to come stay at your house?"

"I just think you'll be safer there."

"Okay, sure."

"Really? That's it? 'Okay, sure'?"

"Is it a problem?"

"No, I just didn't think you would decide so quickly."

"Why not? I'd probably be safer with you... errr, I mean... in a house, and it would be a nice change to have someone to talk to." She was blushing again.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." An hour or so passed before much of anything happened.

"Alright, I'm going to go ahead and take apart the house now, then we'll head over to my house."

"Sounds good." I took apart the house one block at a time, it only took a couple minutes, though. When I was done, I had all the wooden planks, torches, and beds back in my pocket.

"Now that there's some light out, I should be able to find my house, just follow me, okay?" It took me a few minutes to get to the edge of the forest, luckily we didn't see any monsters on the way. After we were out of the forest it was no trouble finding my house, it was surrounded by a plains.

"Here we are, Cupa!"

"Wow! This place is huge!" It _was_ a lot bigger than where we spent the night.

"I'm glad you like it, but you should see the inside." We entered, and I showed her all the different rooms, including my own bedroom and an unused room. "Where would you like to sleep."

"Could I sleep in your room?" She was blushing again.

"Uhh... yeah sure, if you want to." I was a little bit surprised at this request. She smiled and hugged me.

"Thank you! After what happened last night I feel safer sleeping near you."

"It's fine, I'm okay with it, but this house has an iron door going to the outside, no zombie can break through that."

The rest of the day was me showing her the rest of the house, which was really more like a mansion, hell, it was a palace! That lasted until the sun started to set. We ate some apples, and got to our room. I guess this really was our room now.

"So where do you want your bed to be?" She pointed to the ground, right next to my already-placed bed. I placed one bed right next to my own. "Here?" She nodded, blushing. "Alright, well, you ready to sleep?"

"Yeah, ready as I'll ever be!" We both got into our beds, or I guess I should say 'bed'. I was a little skeptical about this entire 'sleeping with a creeper' thing, but she's been pretty nice so far, and I have to admit, she does look very cute. She hasn't threatened to explode, and I didn't want anything to happen to her, if she felt better sleeping next to me, fine, why not?

"Goodnight Cupa."

"'Night Neo." I still need to get used to that name. I fell asleep pretty quickly, I think Cupa did, too.

I was waken up in the night again, this time, however, by something other than zombies. I felt something on my shoulder, and looked to see that Cupa's arm was laying across my shoulders. While I was sleeping, I must have rolled over, facing her, and she must have put her arms around me. I couldn't tell if she was asleep or not, though.

"Cupa..." I whispered. No response. "Alright, goodnight." She looked like she was asleep. She was smiling, probably just having a good dream. I kissed her forehead and went back to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

When I woke up the next morning, Cupa was already awake. She was still in bed. When she saw I had woken up she looked at me and smiled, she seemed more energetic than she did yesterday morning.

"Good morning, Cupa."

"Hey! You're up!" She moved herself a little bit closer and hugged me. She warmed up to me pretty quickly.

"Sleep well?"

"Yeah, I think so. You?"

"I think I slept well. So what should we do today?"

"Ugh. Neo, let me at least wake up completely before asking me that."

"Fine. Should I go get something for us to eat?"  
"Huh? Yeah, okay." This is essentially how our morning went that day.

"So, Cupa, I had an idea about today."

"What is it?"

"Well... there's a village not too far from here, they've been safe from the zombies because they have a few golems. Anyway, they have a few traders there, they usually have pretty good prices, if you want to go over there and see."

"Sounds good, when should we leave?"

"Whenever you're ready, I guess."

"If we're going out somewhere..." Cupa stood up and posed herself, "how do I look?"

"If you're asking me, you always look great."

It was about five minutes or so until we left my house. The journey was short, only a few minutes, and completely through plains, so we never had to worry about zombies or skeletons. Once we arrived at the village we quickly scouted out the nearest trader.

"Excuse me, can I help you?" I heard a voice from behind me. I turned around and saw something I really should have expected, but somehow did not. I've never heard a villager speak before, and their 'real' form was a lot different than their 'blocky' form. She(yes _she_), looked female, and looked a bit similar to Cupa. She had orange hair, and looked very human. She had green eyes, and a more mature looking body than Cupa had, and was wearing a brown robe. Let's see... brown robes... she was a _farmer_.

"Oh hey. Umm..."

"Hey! I remember you! That's right, you're our most valued customer, anyway, what can I do for you?"

"What trades do you have now?"

"I can give you a stack of wheat for one emerald."

"Hmm... that's not a bad deal."

"You're right," she had an expression of disappointment now, "it's a horrible deal!" She looked at me as though she had done something wrong, but that's probably the best deal I've ever gotten at this village. "I'll give you a stack each of wheat, potatoes, and carrots for one emerald!"

"Wow! That's a lot!"

"I know. That's not enough for one emerald, is it?" She was moving a little bit closer to me. When Cupa noticed this she made sure she had her hand on my shoulder. "I'll give you a stack of diamonds instead."

"A stack of diamonds?" The situation was beginning to feel a little uneasy.

"_Blocks! _A stack of diamond blocks! For one emerald."

"Ummm..."

"Or..." she moved close enough to me that we were touching slightly, "you could just purchase me, that item's free!" That escalated quickly! I'll admit, she's cute, but I might only be thinking that because she reminds me of Cupa. I've been coming to this village even before I knew _this_ is what they looked like, so I'd hate for anything to happen to them. They have golems, they'll be fine. Although, when I looked around, I couldn't see any golems.

"Umm.. weren't there golems somewhere here?"

"Actually..." her face saddened, "they were killed off in the last zombie invasion. Luckily we didn't suffer any other casualties, though."

"So you don't have any protection from zombies now, do you?"

"Well, no, but we'll just stay inside overnight. By the way, my name's Sheryl." 'Sheryl', yet another name.

"Call me Neo."

Conveniently, at that moment, the sound of a door breaking spread through the village, followed by a moan. This moan, unlike the ones from the zombies the other night, was more human sounding, it sounded... like Sheryl.


	7. Chapter 7

"I don't think you're going to be very safe from zombies, Sheryl. If you'd like I probably have room in my house for you, but first let's fix this problem." I ran to the sound the moan came from, not realizing Cupa and Sheryl were behind me at the time. When I found the zombie, I realized it looked a lot different than the other ones that night were. It looked just like Sheryl, except for a few details. She had a black apron on, she must have been a blacksmith, she also had eyes that were lacking pupils, rather they were completely red. I also noticed her teeth were more serrated-looking. A villager zombie. The poor thing must have been infected, luckily, i had both a healing potion and a golden apple on me, enough to turn her back to normal.

I ran at her, potion in hand, ready to use it, but these villager zombies were faster than I expected. She ran straight past me and for Sheryl, and bit her on the arm. As soon as I turned around and began running, however, it was already at Cupa, holding her arm, preparing to bite. I made it to the zombie just in time, this time with my sword rather than my potion, killing the zombie instantly. I felt badly for her, it wasn't her fault, and she had to be killed, but I only had one potion and one golden apple.

"Cupa, are you okay?" She didn't have time to answer.

"NEO! HELP!" Sheryl was behind me, she had already been bitten. When I turned around, her eyes appeared slightly pink-colored, she was starting to become a zombie.

"Sheryl, it's okay, I have what I need to cure you, just stay calm and drink..."

"NEO!" This time it was Cupa, "I was scratched, too!" Crap! I only had what I needed to save one of them, and now they were both infected. I never thought I'd have to make a decision like this, choosing to save one person, and just let the other one die; in this case, killing her with my own sword. I had to choose one to save, and quickly. But wait! Could creepers even become zombies? I turned around to look at her. Unfortunately, her eyes were, in fact, turning pink.

Only one to save, huh? Which one!? Cupa was staying with me now, and I didn't want anything to happen to her. On the other hand, Sheryl obviously cared for me, too, and I don't think I'd have the heart to kill her. My thoughts were interrupted by a scream.

I turned around and saw Sheryl screaming in pain, her eyes were much more red-tinted now. She was crying, I'm not sure from what sort of pain, though. She looked at me and smiled. "I'm sorry, Neo." This was enough of a cue for me, I jumped back, quickly, landing more or less near where Cupa was, as Sheryl's eyes turned blood-red. Her face, however, remained in that pained expression. Sheryl attacked me, and I instinctively took out my sword. I didn't want to do this, she cared for me, but now, I had no other option. I didn't even move my arm, she simply landed on the sword, impaling herself. Perhaps, that's what she wanted at this point, for me to kill her, and by curing Cupa, eliminate the infection from the village.

She died instantly, I didn't have time to act in any way. All I could do now was give Cupa the healing potion. Her eyes were pink, but not quite red yet. She drank the potion and I gave her the apple, which she ate. Her eyes returned to their usual color. For a few seconds, I just stared at her, then I embraced her, and cried, because she was still alive, and because I couldn't save... no... killed the villager.


	8. Chapter 8

"Cupa, I'm going to search the village for the remaining survivors. They can come live at our house somewhere, there's plenty of room. I can't let this happen again." I stood up, and offered my hand to help her up. Over the next hour we searched through the village, but we couldn't find anyone left. There was no life at all, the village was... dead. "Come on", I said, beginning to cry again, "let's go home."

By the time we left the village, the sun had already set. On top of that, it was raining. About halfway to our house, a group of three skeletons appeared, literally out of nowhere. They weren't actually skeletons, though, they too were humans, with a complete body of flesh, all they were lacking in, was clothing. Very little of their bodies were covered, I guess they didn't care.

"Have a good night." I was speaking to skeletons now, too. I had hoped they'd be nice enough to leave us alone, and have some decency, like Cupa, I was wrong. They fired at Cupa, thankfully missing, they never did have good aim. The next arrow, however, got me, in the knee. I fell down face-first into the cold wet grass. I was scared now, scared Cupa and I were both going to die.

I turned around to look at what was happening, only to be blinded by a bright flash of lightning. It connected to the ground, right where Cupa was. When the light faded, I saw her standing there, screaming in pain. Her gloves were gone now, and she had an electric blue aura around her. She was slowly growing taller, and as doing so, her face and body began to look older, more mature. I noticed her eyes narrow, and her teeth sharpen. Her body grew more mature, curvier, and her breasts grew larger. Her jacket and leggings were stretched out, and tore at a few places. From her scalp outward, her hair changed from its usual orange color to a light cyan, to match the electric aura that surrounded her. Those "sharp teeth" have turned into fangs, and her eyes have changed from orange to blood-red. She looked to be in her 20's now rather than 14. I couldn't get a great look at her face from this angle, though. She charged at the skeletons with extreme speed, and managed to kill each one with a single hit. It was both impressive, and scary.

"C..C..." I couldn't speak.

Then she looked at me, I could see her face. She had a sinister smile, revealing her fangs, she looked dangerous, menacing... evil. She started to walk towards me. If she was going to kill me, fine. If this is what was happening, I don't have a will to live anyway, I couldn't help Sheryl, and had to _kill_ her, I let an entire village die, and now Cupa had become _this_. Just a moment ago, I thought I was about to die anyway, it's no different now.

She was getting closer, I didn't do anything. Absolutely nothing, I just stood there, I looked at her, but I didn't speak, nor did I move. I sat there and waited to die. She was getting closer. I didn't care, if this is how I was going to die, I welcome it, I certainly couldn't stop it. She was getting closer. After what happened today I definitely wasn't going to kill Cupa, even if I could. She was getting closer... closer... closer... here. She was here, she reached me, close enough to reach out and touch me. Getting closer. Right next to me, my life was ending, I had a death warrant, and I didn't have the will to fight it. I prepared myself for the pain I would feel from, whatever she used to attack me. I closed my eyes.

I felt... something, something like... what I felt... that night. Was she strangling me? Trying to break my body... literally? I opened my eyes. She was there, of course. She was looking at me. Grinning, like before, her hair still blue, and her eyes still red.


	9. Chapter 9

"I promised I'd never hurt you." She whispered. I could feel myself again. I wasn't exactly in what you would call a "normal" state yet, but I was capable of feeling my own heartbeat and breath. My will to live began to slowly return, and I started to cry. I put my arms around her and held her as close to myself as I could.

"Thank you." Finding my voice again. I suppose I could have been tricked at this point, easily killed, but it had seemed, Cupa was still here. After everything that had happened today, I didn't want to lose the one whom I had saved, I guess I wasn't going to, not yet, at least.

We made it back to our house with no further attacks. When we got there, Cupa was still 'supercharged'.

"I'm sorry about everything that's happened today."

"Why are you sorry? You likely just saved my life."

"I know that... what happened in the village..."

"At least you were the one who was able to walk out alive, I probably would have been attacked either way." The rest of the night was calm, we went to bed, Cupa still charged.

"Cupa... I was thinking about something I saw once."

"What?"

"Well, throughout this world there are temples scattered around, many of them talk about a heaven and a hell. If I'm right, I've already been to the hell, and I think I know how we could get to the heaven."

"Heaven?"

"Yeah. The hell could also be called the Nether, and the heaven the 'End'. If it really is a paradise like I'm led to believe, maybe we should just go there. No zombies, no skeletons..."

"Neo..." she rolled over so that she was against me, I hadn't noticed before in the rain, but she smelled like ozone, "I've been living here for my entire life, and unless I'm mistaken, so have you. I have some mixed feelings about doing something like this."

"I understand," I put my arms around her, "we'd be a lot safer there, though, and I already have found a portal to get there."

"If you really think we should, then fine, I guess there isn't really much to lose." She moved her face nearer to mine, I felt small electric shocks on my face. She pressed her lips against mine. I felt a series of electric throughout my mouth.

The next morning, Cupa and I woke up at about the same time, she was still charged.

"Cupa, is that 'charge' effect permanent?"

"I have no idea, it's never happened before. You probably didn't realize this, but it was about as scary for me as it was for you, add in the physical sensation of being struck by lightning."

"What about your gloves?"

"I take them off before a fight of any sort, and I guess it raises the chances of me being struck by lightning." Cupa's face still had a sinister look to it, but I trusted her, we did sleep in the same bed more than once already. Looking at what Cupa's face looked like now, it just made me want to be near her more than before, to protect her, though she had already shown she's more than capable of protecting herself.

"Alright, well I have what we'll probably need for our trip to heaven. Everything we need to start a farm, lots of potions and splash potions, and enchanted diamond weapons, just in case."

"And you have already seen the portal?"

"Yeah. There was one room I didn't show you in the house, it was in the basement, the entrance to the mine. Through the mine you can find the room with the portal."

"I think I'm ready to go." Cupa hugged me again. I wasn't going to complain, especially when she looks like this. She was smiling, she looked dangerous, but aside from the electric aura, she didn't give off that feeling.

We grabbed some food and made our way down to the mine's entrance.

"This is it, you ready Cupa?"

"As I'll ever be I guess." We started walking through the mine, and I had been smart enough to place torches _everywhere_, so nothing attacked us on our way. It was cold, and wet, but it felt... natural, for some reason. After a while, Cupa and I made it to the portal room. The portal was nine square meters, and lying on the floor. It had a bitch black appearance, spotted with what looked like stars.

"Here we are, this is it." Cupa and I simultaneously jumped through the portal.


	10. Chapter 10

When didn't 'land', rather we 'awoke' as though we had been asleep, just like when I first came to this world, except I have all of my memories and items this time. I looked around, the sky was pitch black, and there were a series of floating island made of a spongy cream colored stone. Cupa was lying next to me, she had also just woken up.

"This doesn't look like much of a heaven." Cupa was leaning against me, still charged.

"I know, but once we get our farm running for food, it will be fine, so long as there are no zombies or skeletons." As though cued by this moment, a black dragon appeared. Rather, a person in clothing resembling a black dragon appeared, she probably would have looked like like a dragon if it weren't for that item I have. I couldn't tell what she was hoping to do, but by her face I could tell she expected to enjoy it.

"Hey! So who are you?" Speaking felt... a little different, like sound didn't diminish when you get farther away. She didn't respond, at least not verbally. She charged at me and attacked. It didn't do much, but was unexpected(I don't know why I didn't expect it).

Next, she went after Cupa, who was surprisingly able to hold her off. Cupa grabbed the dragon's arms and seemed to be about on par power-wise with her, I guess because she was charged.

"Okay Cupa! Just hold her like that!" I ran at the dragon with the sword, but I couldn't attack. I'm ashamed to admit I was swatted away by its tail. Damit! The sword can't help me now! Wait, this thing looks like an enderman, and they're weak to water. I have water! Cupa... charged... electric... water... that's it!

"Cupa, this might not feel too good, but just hang in there!" She was still holding the dragon in place, but not really able to damage it. I grabbed a bucket of water from my pocket, I had brought it over for farming purposes. I threw out the water at Cupa and the dragon, there was an explosion and the two were sent flying in opposite directions. I ran to Cupa's side. She looked like she did before she was struck by lightning now, she couldn't hold the dragon off anymore now. She was half conscious, but still alive. She looked at me, with a dazed look in her eyes.

"Cupa... you just stay here, I'll finish this. You probably can't do much more now, but that's okay, I can finish this right now." I ran to the dragon, who was stunned by the shock, the water had acted as I hoped it would. At first, she looked dead, but I saw breathing, her eyes, however, were closed. I grabbed my sword, and raised it above her, pointing downwards. I began to lower it, and it should have killed her, but she woke up at the worst possible time, and evaded it by an inconceivably quick motion. That motion... brought her right to Cupa.


	11. Chapter 11

I turned around to look at them. The dragon had dug its claws into Cupas shoulder, and for the first time since I awoke in this world, I saw blood. Cupa was bleeding.

I charged at the dragon with my sword in hand, but was effortlessly swatted away again. The dragon dug its hands in deeper, and I heard a tearing sounds, accompanied by Cupa screaming.

"NEO! HELP!" I couldn't do anything, though.

Eventually, her yelling turned into indiscriminate screaming, but I saw her mouth something to me: _run_! I didn't want to leave her, but I could barely control my own body. I turned around and ran, as fast as I possibly could. Sprinting. I heard terrible sounds from behind me. Not only Cupa's screams, but the sounds of flesh tearing. I didn't need to look back to know what was happening. I thought there couldn't any sound worse, I was wrong. I kept running, but the sound never got any softer, it doesn't diminish over space, like in the real world. After a while, the screaming... stopped. It just stopped, but the sound of flesh tearing was still prevalent. It was soon accompanied by cracking and ripping sounds, I was sick to my stomach.

_This place... we came here hoping it would be a heaven... That's what the temple scrolls all said, this is heaven. They were wrong! This is no heaven! I've been to hell, and I'd rather be there, this.. this is the depths of Tartarus, the worst location to ever exist! Why did we come here? Because we thought we'd be safe. We were wrong. Now we were both going to die, horribly. Tortured to death, torn apart. Why? Why is this happening?_

I couldn't run anymore, I fell over on my face, and I passed out.

*Alright guys! Don't worry, just one more chapter to go! Unless you want to read Series 2... (Cupa's evil grin)*


	12. Chapter 12

When I woke up, I saw the dragon staring at me, right on top of me. I didn't feel any pain, so I mustn't have been out long. Then I remembered, I remembered what this bitch had done to Cupa. My mind... cracked. I was only in a half conscious state, aware of what was happening to an extent, but not actually in control of my body, it was acting on its own, and working perfectly, too. It was attacking, with my bare hands. This time, I wouldn't be swatted away, I was going... attacking... striking... wounding... maiming... winning. I was going to live! I would kill this dragon!

The dragon was now unable to move itself, I had one hand around its neck, and the other by my side, with one foot ready to kick. I closed my hand as hard as I could, or... it closed itself. I let out a scream, no, not a scream... more like a howl...

The dragon was dead, its body exploded, and it was gone! I won, I killed it! But... Cupa...

A hole opened up at my feet, just like the one through which _we_ came to this world, I fell through it. I didn't walk into it, my body just collapsed, and I fell through it.

Everything was dark, like a dream.

SERIES 1 END

Whooh! It's over!

Just kidding! This series isn't over until I SAY IT"S OVER! I'm planning on adding another Series or two to the story, Series two will be added on to this one once I write it, until then.. WAIT! If this was too gory for you, then you can read on if you like, but you might not want to ;).

Link to Series 2:

*COMING SOON*


End file.
